


The day they became Mallory-Bond

by jxtxadore



Series: The James Bond Movies Collection [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00mallory, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months and ages of love, they get to at last show that they love one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day they became Mallory-Bond

They had been waiting for this day for ages. Gareth had gone through everything, once, twice, three times, almost every day. It got to the point that James would physically drag the older man back to their room, so they could fall asleep in each other’s arms, reminding each other just why they were going to so much trouble. It was just what they would need after a day in the office, a battle to keep it extremely quiet. In fact, only two people knew; Q and Eve. That was, until they sent out invitations, to everyone. Gareth had checked each one twice more before they were all sent out, for anything that could be wrong, stains, blotched ink, tears, missing letters or one letter too much.

He had also checked the beautiful pictures that they, James and Gareth had taken. It had been after a longer day, one where they just wanted to relax after, but Gareth had insisted. They had gotten into different suits, at least, both of them properly black, in contrast to Gareth’s normal navy blue and which ever James had decided to wear; it had been gray today. The men had gotten into the Aston, and drove to the place they were meeting the photographer, it just happened to be Eve. She had offered, and they had accepted, after a bit of hesitance from Gareth. Not all of James’s teasing about them had been unwarranted; Gareth assumed she had feelings for him. Not to flatter himself, but because he could occasionally see lust in them. He decided she was going to be one of the people who knew, due to that. She had instructed them, with no lack of sass, to stand on some rocks, just as the sun was setting, a beautiful red colouring the sky. They hadn’t had too much time, to properly do the shoot. On the cropping, they did a couple simple ones, just holding hands with around a half metre between them. A stiff, then a silly one, then them actually sharing a moment where they were holding each other’s hands with both of theirs, looking at each other with genuine smiles. That one was on Gareth’s desk, carefully placed so no one could see it. For a while, and he would adjust it as needed, until the announcement went out. His day would brighten, just seeing that little bit of James. Eve had managed to get it so his face was seen, both of them.

The second one, however, was his favorite. The sun was just setting, the red nearly bloody, with a few wisps of cloud, dark against the sky. Gareth and James had thought that Eve was still gone, getting batteries, for the camera, and they had gotten a bit closer to each other, Gareth’s arms in James’s jacket, holding him closer, their faces close, and James’s arms over Gareth’s. He thought that he’d said that he had been cold. It really didn’t matter too much; it was over with now. Granted, it was now in film, but that detail didn’t matter to either of them. The two had been talking over something, perhaps it was the colours of the reception, perhaps it was the people they were going to choose for best men, if they did, or if they would have a female equivalent to that. They had just trailed off, and Gareth brushed his lips over James’s, nothing really behind it, just a reassurance that the other man was here, that it was really happening. James moved his hand to Gareth’s cheek, holding him steady as he kissed the other, slightly deep. They heard a small click, and looked over at Eve, who was grinning.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” She half teased, but didn’t mean anything, really. She thought they were cute, that they were meant to be together… Maybe. Honestly, she didn’t know what would come of the union, but did want them to be happy. They both looked at Eve, their heads lightly against the other’s, and they smiled at her, both half smiles only. Gareth looked at her with fondness, but James looked at her with slight haughtiness. He knew she meant well, but couldn’t help but still smirk. Gareth saw her click again, getting them in that picture. The sun had set a lot more, and it was just slightly getting cold. James moved his arms around his love better, keeping him warm.

“I think that’s the one to go into the invites,” Gareth said, quietly, so Eve wouldn’t hear. He still wanted to keep it a secret. James grinned, and agreed.

And, they had. Everything that Gareth was worried about wasn’t for anything, the invitations fine, the tuxes for himself and James getting ordered, and not stained, a beautiful snow white, and black accents. James’s eyes were shinning as he walked to the alter, the beautiful icy blue showing warmth, love, admiration, to the elder, his everything. The priest was a known person to Gareth, as she was the first person who Gareth came out to, that he thought that he was a homosexual. The woman had continued to accept him, even still, no matter what he loved. Her words told him that so long as he loved, God didn’t care if it was a man, if it was a man, so long as he did, and loved faithfully, his partner and his lord. That little bit had been enough to grant him strength for the military, for the teasing at school, if anyone ever found out, everything. And here he was, full circle, marring the man he loved, that he wanted. James shared that with him, it was just perfect. When Gareth looked down into his eyes as they stood there, he felt a trill of excitement, that tonight they were legal together, that nothing would actually come between then.

The woman said that it was time for the vows, and Gareth didn’t pull out cards, didn’t look away, didn’t do anything but look into James’s eyes, and tighten his grip on James’s hands.

“When I first saw you, years ago now, in that room, sitting before M, my predecessor, I saw an arrogant man who I thought didn’t know his ars from his head.” A few people laughed at that, thinking that his were going to be humourous then. “But, now I see something else entirely. I now see a man who has had struggles, who has had problem after problem thrown at him, and a man who wears the arrogance like a shield, so he never gets hurt, so he never actually gets hurt. I see a man who took a leap of faith for me, for my love and as your boss. I see a man, one who I know that I can love dearly and without question. I see a man whom I can grow older next to, that I know who will take care of me, and if it’s needed, risk his life for me. I can see a man, who under icy eyes, holds a fragile, broken heart, one that needs another who will help hold it like it needs to be held. I can do that. I can offer you a hand in times of need, in times that I can’t always understand, but know. I can hold you after time away from me, and give you what you need, if it’s love if it’s something more, I don’t care; I can do what you need me to. I can, and I will do as you need. That is nearly too simple, to secure your love, this feeling that we will always be together…” He had to pause, and clear his throat. He looked back to James, tears in his eyes, and his voice a bit rougher. “I see a man who can hold my own heart in his hands as though it was his own. One who can tease me or who can hold me, one who can choose that he loves me more then he hates me, and act accordingly to those feelings. I see a man who I love, with all my heart, one who I can’t imagine my life without anymore. If it’s only as an agent, or if it’s you leaving me completely, I can’t imagine my life without you. Not anymore… I wish that I knew of an expression that could convey my love for you, but love isn’t nearly a strong enough word for what I feel. I can feel truth, acceptance, understanding, hope, possibilities…” A small smile appeared then, that thought falling off. “Never did figure out how to end that one,” he half joked. “I see an attractive man who cnan hold me and help me through my life, or a bastard that would ruin me right here, right now, just by walking out those doors, or not saying the two fatal words, only three letters, that will bind us.” He looked into James’s eyes, for the last little bit. “I do, and I will always love you, James Bond.”


End file.
